FIELD OF THE INVENTION
In the conduct of an extensive plant breeding program, I originated a substantial number of new and distinct varieties of fruit trees, and which included the herein-claimed variety of peach tree; such plant breeding program having been undertaken at the University of California, Davis, Yolo County, Calif., and particularly in the experimental orchard at such location.